


Sass Match (Female Reader Version)

by Castiella87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, NSFW, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiella87/pseuds/Castiella87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the female reader version of my Sass Match fic. Threesome - M/F/M - loosely based on my other fic 'an Angel and a Demon on my shoulder'. The King of Hell and Balthazar fight over you and it turns saucy. Rated M for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sass Match (Female Reader Version)

"We can't do this, it's not allowed," You giggled

"Says, who, dearest? God has left the building and the heavenly host aren't watching, they're too busy with their war right now. Now shut up and kiss me," Balthazar winked.

You were both standing at the closed door in a motel room and Sam and Dean, whom you had been travelling with as a hunter yourself, were out trying to track down a vampire next. They said they wouldn't be back until the morning and refused to let you come with them, because of what had happened to Kevin. They had warded the hotel room against both angels and demons, but you had erased these. They didn't know about your secret liasons with the other angel in their lives, Balthazar. You'd also been up to no good with the King of Hell on occasion. You had hoped that night that either one of them would show up, like pot luck. None of you had seen Castiel recently and he was likely to blab to the Winchesters if you had spent the night with him, and he seemed a little inexperienced for your liking.

You kissed Balthazar back, you had never gotten this far with him before, you had kissed and cuddled, but you could see in his eyes this time what he wanted, and you wanted it too.

"Don't fight it, Y/N, give in to it," Balthazar's tone was sly but playful as he pushed you against the cold stone wall of the motel room. You had no intention of fighting against it, you usually played hard to get with him but the tension in both of you was strong this time, you couldn't have fought it if you tried.

Balthazar showed to you in that moment his long and elegant wings and wrapped them around you in a warm and feathery hug, "I don't show them to just anyone, dear," He whispered into your ear, using part of one of his wings to stroke the back of your neck.

"You'd look much better with that top off," A voice to the left of you spoke.

"Why thank you, Crowley," Balthazar grinned and turned to face him, hiding his wings once more.

"I was talking to Y/N, moron!" Crowley growled. "So how long has this been going on behind my back?" 

"Well, I....it sort of....just happened," You look at the floor, "Stop being a party pooper!"

"You know Crowley, you could always join in." Balthazar smirked. "Show her which one of us is the better lover. But you know you'll lose, so off with you and leave her to me. Let's show Crowls over there what he'll be missing," He cheekily suggested to you.

You ignored Crowley as you got up close and personal with Balthazar, rubbing the crotch of his jeans in a flirtatious manner and you removed his grey v-neck jumper. Balthazar retaliated by pulling your black top over your head whilst he licked his lips and admired your almost nude chest.

"Is that an angel blade in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" You grinned at Crowley.

"No, I just....was expecting you to be alone that's all," Crowley didn't know where to look.

Your mouth watered at Balthazar's vessel's toned and tanned body. 

"My God, Balthazar," You uttered.

"Oh come on, he doesn't have any tattoos!" Crowley, still standing there, spoke.

"Why, tell me, are you still standing there, Crowley, do you get off on watching other people at it? You do, don't you? I'm surprised you're not invisible and spying on us right now. Well, she's all mine and you're not invited to this party," Balthazar teased, knowing how to press the demon's buttons.

"It's not YOU that's causing it, it's HER!" Crowley snarled.

"Yes, keep telling yourself that, Darling, tell me, who's that boner really for?" Balthazar laughed.

By this time, Crowley looked like he like he was going to explode with rage, he was so worked up. You both ignored him as Balthazar disappeared and reappeared next to one of the single beds, beckoning you over for another kiss, but before he could, Crowley appeared in front of you and give you a look of desperation as he wrapped an arm around you and drew you in for a passionate kiss, his obvious erection brushing against your crotch, making you blush. Balthazar was merely amused by this and laughed. "Can't get your own lady, Crowley, so you have to steal mine? Don't you kiss enough people in your line of work?"

"Shut it, feathers, or else," He warned, "I'll show you what you'd be missing if you went with wings over there, darlin'" He gave you a seductive look. You now had a dilemma as to which of them you really want to be with.

You walked over to Balthazar, "Kiss me again, I want to compare," He kissed you deeply again and they were both great kissers, he massaged his hands down your back and unhooking your bra, letting it drop to the floor, as you kissed, "Mmmm, Balthie," You moaned a little, making Crowley jealous, pulling his jeans off and fondling his dick through his underwear, pulling it down onto the floor. Balthie kicked off his socks and shoes.

Crowley walked over to you both and commanded, "Get those off, now," He pointed to your jeans, "In fact, I'll do it for you," He clicked his fingers and they were gone, so was your underwear and were barefoot. He looked you up and down as if you were a lower level crossroads demon that he was annoyed with. You siezed the opportunity to grab Crowley by the tie and pull him over to you, he looked genuinely surprised as you kissed him on the neck behind the ear, "Why don't you both screw me? An angel and a demon, now that's kinky,"

"Well, at least you'll learn who's the better lover, me..." Balthazar boasted.

"Did you sell your soul for an extra three inches? No. So don't get big headed, choirboy," Crowley boasted back. "Which one of us do you think is best so far, Y/N, I wonder?" 

You proceeded to pull Crowley's tie off and let it drop to the ground, you unbuttoned Crowley's shirt, revealing his gorgeous chinese dragon chest and arm tattoos. His chest hair made your mouth water, and you loved the sight of a well-fed man. "On your knees, lass," He simply commanded, and you kneeled in front of him, "Anything, my King," You showed obedience to him as you kissed his neck, then his chest, his stomach before unzipping his trousers and getting your hands on his large member, sliding your hand up and down it a little before getting onto your knees and teasing the tip of him with your tongue, making eye contact.

"Do it properly, my naughty girl, you know the consequences if you don't," He let out a moan as you took more of his cock into your mouth, licking underneath his shaft and sucking him, making sure he enjoyed every part of this. 

You felt Balthazar kiss your neck from behind and massage your shoulders as you blew the King of Hell, watching you both, he fondled your butt, "I'm more experienced in threesomes than he is," He whispered, and you giggled a little. 

"Really? I do this more than you think, angel," Crowley managed to utter as he cried out your name, "Don't fucking stop, don't fucking talk to him either," He added and you obeyed, licking his tip again and tasting his pre-cum.

"This young lady is beginning to become your weakness, Crowls," Balthazar smirked. Crowley said nothing as he screwed his eyes up and enjoyed the moment, "I'm going to have to....take you to Hell and....make you my naughty Queen of Hell..." He moaned.

"No thanks, she doesn't want to..." Balthazar answered for you.

Crowley shot him an angry look, and you couldn't help but wonder what angry sex was like with him.

Before he climaxed Crowley took control again, "Whore, let go," You obediently let him out of your mouth. He really was a charmer when it came to pet names.

"Stand up." Crowley ordered, "Now!" He added when you weren't quick enough on your feet. He extended one arm and using his powers he flung you against the wall, pinning you using his mind. He held you in place with his hand, putting pressure on your throat but not enough to choke you, just to make it feel pleasurable.

"I think we could both have a lot of fun with this one," He stared into your eyes with his hazel orbs, he took one of your hands and slowly sucked on your middle finger, teasing you, leaving you breathless.

"Yes, we could," Balthazar walked over to you and pulled you over to him and turned you around, so that he was giving you a warm hug from behind, Crowley allowing his hold on you to be broken. He clicked away the remaining clothing. 

You couldn't stand it any longer, the teasing and the angry tones. The atmosphere was intense. Your eyes were begging them both to fuck you.

"All in good time, love," Crowley and Balthazar took it in turns to rub your bare breasrs and tease you with their almost hyponotic eyes, biting and licking their lips. Balthazar taunted you by rubbing his numbers around your nipples for a few moments.

"Get your knees, darling," Balthazar commanded, both of them bossing you about. You obeyed, as if in a trance, placing your knees on the hotel carpet.

"Rude. I tell her what to do, not you." Crowley corrected Balthazar.

"By the time I'm finished with you, bitch, you'll have more than carpet burns," Crowley growled with intent. Balthazar took his erect member in his hand and put it into your mouth, moving closer to you and smirking, manoevering more of his cock into your mouth, leaning against the cool wall behind him. You did as you were told, and almost jumped in shock as Crowley teased your damp entrance with his tip. You wondered if it was true that he traded his eternal soul for an extra three inches? You focused on sucking Balthazar dry, he bit his bottom lip in desire as you moved your head up and down and teased his tip inside your mouth with your tongue, tasting the pre-cum, massaging his naughty bits with your mouth, showing him that humans really were capable of bringing intense pleasure to angels, not just the other way round. He moaned and showed his wings again, extending them high up towards the motel ceiling.

Crowley grabbed your sides and pulled you up so you were on all fours whilst you were blowing the angel, he spread your legs a little more, entered you in an angry, frustrated manner. He was a lot rougher than other lovers you had been with but you liked it, you loved it. He was a very demanding lover and gripped your hips as he thrust in and out, scratching your back hard with his fingernails. "Ouch!" You cried out. His extra large 'king size' penis hit you in spots you didn't even realise you had, sending your senses into pleasure overload. 

"Oh you fucking love it, darlin'...." He moaned and leaned over and nipped your ear. You had a feeling that inflicting pain and swearing were favourite bedroom activities of his, apart from the obvious.

Your clit begged to be touched and, with Balthazar's member still in your mouth, sucking it intensely, you tried to reach down and rub it, desperate to intensify your pleasure.

"No!" Crowley slapped your hand away, "I will punish that later! Selfish lass, I'm in control here not you!" He snarled between moans, his thrusts getting quicker with his anger. He clicked his fingers and his tie was now around your wrists to prevent you from moving your hands or reaching your button. Balthazar was just about to reach his peak when he pulled out of your mouth and leaned against the wall, watching Crowley screw you into next week, and jacked himself off, with a very smug look on his face.

"What's the matter, can't last long? My stamina is forever!" Crowley gasped as he felt his own pleasure zones activating in his mind, completely losing control of himself and he nipped at your neck like an animal, his instincts gone wild.

"Good for you (!)" Balthazar sarcastically shouted to Crowley.

You both had beads of sweat on your foreheads as you panted, it wasn't long before you were both lost in worlds of your own, seeing stars, both getting carpet burns, his cock hitting your g spot so intensely, he must have had a lot of practice at this!

You felt your muscles tensing around him as more and more heat rushed to your intimate parts, the most intense feeling you had ever experienced, with Balthie looking on and fondling himself like he was enjoying it more than you two. Crowley applied saliva to his fingers of one hand and reached round and rubbed your clit in circles, which was far too much for you to handle. Wave after wave of pure pleasure flowed through you, you couldn't hold back any longer as your breathing became heavier than it had been, you felt like any moment it was about to happen, "Crowley....Crowley!" Crowley's moans only intensified, "Cum with me, my darling," He commanded in a whisper into your ear. You both hit the point of no return as you climaxed and he shot his load into you, grabbing onto your shoulders, Balthazar also hitting his orgasm's climax a few seconds later, delighted to have seen the view. Your bodies relaxed and the glowing feeling crept in. Crowley clicked his fingers and he's snuggling you under the covers of one of the motel's single beds, both of your bodies damp with perspiration, your head resting on his chest. "Oh God that was great..." You muse.

"Less of the G word please, in my presence," Crowley warned.

Balthazar was in the other single bed, feeling a little left out. "Yes, please don't mention dad's name, it makes me feel uncomfartable in situations like these..." He laughed, "Crowls, we'd better go before the Winchesters get back. I don't care what they think, but you know it's going to surprise them, an angel and a demon having a threesome with their fellow hunter,"

"They're NOT going to find out, beat it, feathers," Crowley looked over and growled. "I have proved myself the better lover than you, you couldn't even last."

"We'll see.....next time, gorgeous," Balthazar aimed that at you and not Crowley, stood up, re-clothed himself in an instant he was gone in a flap of his elegant wings.


End file.
